


Souvenir

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:What did you get me?





	Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2018 Dirty Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/719780.html?thread=14537380#t14537380) as part of their 12th Banging Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

"So, what did you get me?" Ginny asked Luna after, their naked bodies tangled up in Ginny's bed, Luna's fingers drawing circles against Ginny's stomach.

"Hmm?"

"You were in Brazil for a month. _Surely_ you brought me back a momento," Ginny teased. "Some token of your affection."

"You doubt my affection?" Luna asked, her head cocked quizzically to one side. "Maybe another round will help convince you."

Luna's fingers stopped drawing lazy circles and began to drift down. They slid inside Ginny's cunt, her thumb rubbing Ginny's clit with practiced ease. Ginny moaned.

This was much better than a souvenir.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
